


Beneath A Moonless Sky

by VisualEcho94



Category: The 100 (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Tags to be added, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualEcho94/pseuds/VisualEcho94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in the middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years. A blood feud between vampires and lycans…werewolves.” </p><p>One side fights from the shadows waiting to attack while the other already thinks they’ve won. With the awakening of a powerful elder close at hand, different parties work to use it to their advantage. </p><p>One driven by vengeance. One filled with a blind superiority. One struggling to find peace. And one thrown into a world unknown.  </p><p>Things only get more complicated when love between warring sides seems to push the boundaries of those in the center of it all. And a few secrets can change everything…for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a crossover with Underworld (one of my favorite movies idk why) and takes place within the actual plot. You don’t have to have seen the movie to get anything, but if you have you’ll notice that I stay true to certain scenes and characters. One thing that will seem similar is the parallels between Selene and Michael scenes and Clarke and Lexa ones which mostly has to do with the fact that I originally wanted to make this a Clexa version of the movie, but then I got some ideas in my head and now that’s gone. I also borrow from other supernatural stories when it comes to the vampire and lycans in question, mostly Mercy Thompson type things. I have a sort of outline for this story, but I won’t know for sure until I’m writing it so let me know what you guys think. I've also extended the timeline because even three days is too short for me, but if they happen to fall in love in like, a week, oh well.
> 
> As always, mistakes are mine.

Lexa huddled closer into her jacket wishing more than anything that she could replace it with warm fur. It would be much harder to hide among the civilians of the close city streets as a two hundred pound wolf than a harmless young woman though, so she made due. It was difficult already staying far enough downwind to keep her scent from reaching the lycans she was tracking.

Myles was fairly new and Lexa was confident that he wouldn’t recognize her scent even if he did happen to catch it. Raze, however, knew her smell all too well. He had been there the day Lexa had been born, had helped raise her to be the woman she had become. Trying to hide from him by masking her scent had once been a game between the two. One she had mastered back when she still allowed herself the joy of such childish things.

It was much harder to enjoy games in life now, though she supposes it had always truly been so.

And this was no game.

Raze had no reason to believe she’d be in this area of the city, had no idea she’d followed him and Myles from the den. He’s a solider – a great one – but a solider none the less. He doesn’t question the orders made of him or break them and their Alpha didn’t want Lexa on this mission. Didn’t trust her enough to tell her what his plans were.

Well, she was done following him blindly.

If Lucian wasn’t going to explain the plans he believed so fiercely would help them win this war and was letting an inexperienced wolf out into the field, then she was going to find the answers herself.

He would say it was reckless of Lexa as he looked at her with his dark, judgmental eyes making her feel like an ignorant pup. She would feel the pressure of his gaze settle heavy in her chest and she’d lower her head and drop her eyes, biting back the whimper that settled into her throat ready to escape from her jaws as if called by him. When she was younger and still learning to control the urge blood would fill her mouth from the force she’d use to bite her tongue.

This time however Lexa would not submit so easily. She would not cower in the presence of Lucian’s might. She would not lower herself to his whims as a child or submissive wolf might. The respect she held for her alpha would allow her to lower her eyes, but she would no longer touch her head to the floor or expose her neck for a man who refuses to see her for who she is.

Not one of his subordinates, but an alpha deserving of respect.

The one next in line to watch over and command the pack.

His daughter.

Lexa would make him see her strength and she would do so by discovering exactly what it was that Lucian was trying to accomplish. She would figure out what he’d been keeping from her all these years and confront him about it. She refused to be kept in the dark any longer.

Lexa cursed as she watched the two wolves move into the underground, gritting her teeth as she decided her next move. Not following them soon would cause her to lose them for good, but entering also made her chances of Raze catching her scent grow exponentially. She clenched and unclenched her hands, until opportunity struck. Waiting until the last of a group of teenagers made their way down the steps she followed closely behind so that their scents – mingled with smoke, alcohol, and sex – would help mask her own.

She could only hope Raze was preoccupied enough for it to fool him in such close quarters.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, one of the teens tripped backwards, knocking into a blonde woman who had followed them into the subway. Lexa was quick to gently shove the boy forward and in place, keeping the woman upright as well. He grunted a slurred apology as the brunette bent down to retrieve the files the woman had dropped.

“Thanks,” She said as she smiled at Lexa, blue eyes making the lycan pause. Lexa blinked once, nodding politely and even offering the blonde a soft smile before quickly making her way forward. Her nose twitched as she categorized the scent drifting from the woman. Warm and inviting under stale air and old blood. _Not the time_ she thought, searching for Raze and Myles in the semi-crowed platform.

That’s when she smelled them.

Vampires.

The undeniable stench of blood and ice filled her nostrils, causing her wolf to stir, and she tensed trying to discover where they hid. She found the blonde woman first, fiddling with her phone against a pillar and unaware of the danger in the room. The dark flaps that moved around the corner of the same pillar caused a growl to rise in her throat. She knew the dark leather tended to be worn by the vampire’s elite warriors; death dealers. Her wolf was already on edge from the knowledge that the enemy was nearby, but seeing one so close to the woman she’d helped earlier aggravated her more than she cared to admit. She made to stalk forward, ready to pull the woman away and protect, but she wasn’t the only one to notice the vampires.

“BLOODS!” Raze roared, his deep and raspy voice echoing off the walls of the subway briefly before he pulled out his weapon and opened fire. Lexa’s eyes widen with disbelief at the older wolf’s actions. Chaos erupted in the underground, humans ducking down to protect themselves and the warriors rushing for cover.

Moving forward fast, Lexa did what she could to shove civilians out of the way of crossfire, hoping to either reach her wolves and pull them away or reach the vampires and dispose of them. The sooner she did either, the less damage there would be to clean up. And the less death would fill the subway that night in a war not meant for human eyes.

A cry of pain catches her ears and Lexa has a quick view of Myles ducking behind a column to avoid a bullet, but the woman with a wound through her shoulder isn’t so lucky. She realizes instantly who it was that shot her, and she grows even angrier with her father for allowing such an inexperienced pup into the field. Turning away to figure out her best move, she looks back over to where she noticed the first death dealer.

Again the first thing to catch her eye is the blonde from earlier, but it’s the reason she catches Lexa’s eye that has her worried. Unlike all the other humans who have balled their bodies into themselves as tightly as they could to appear small in the slight chance that they wouldn’t be hit by a stray bullet, the blonde was crouched at the edge of the pillar she had been leaning against. That alone wouldn’t have concerned Lexa if not for the solid look of determination on her face as she watched the woman who Myles had shot.

It was a look full of stupidity.

In the next moment – seconds before the bullet that was next fired, seconds before Lexa could blink again, seconds before her heart thumped against her chest in its heavy pace – the woman was rushing forward in a crouched half crawl half sprint. Lexa growls subconsciously when chips of debris fly away from a pillar in front of the blonde, cutting into her skin even as she ignores it to move forward. Her knee smacking against the concrete when she finally makes it to the woman, pressing a hand onto the wounded shoulder and dragging her as best she can to cover.

Staring into the woman’s face so that the blonde may calm her she says, “It’s alright, I’m a doctor. I’m going to help you. It’s okay”. Her words echo in Lexa’s head even as Lexa moves from her location, giving her ears the woman’s position when her eyes can’t.

She attacks the first shooter she finds, stepping up to him from the side and striking at his throat with an open palm. She takes his gun from him as he chokes out a breath and smacks the butt into his face, fresh blood bursting from his nose and a gurgled hiss escaping his lips. Lexa uses his upper arm to propel him over her shoulder and into the wall, before she pulls out her dagger to drive it into his chest. She moves quickly, making her way toward her next victim when a vampire not in the death dealer suit opens fire on Myles who still hides behind his pillar before running for cover near a ticket booth.

Lexa realizes his mistake as he leads the gunfire toward the three people huddled by the booth, the blonde being one of them. She makes to try to do something, anything, knowing she won’t be fast enough to stop the impact of sliver as it hits flesh and bone.

When that doesn’t happen, her shock is only doubled when she turns to see that the female death dealer she’d first noticed had reached her man and stopped the rain of bullets by stepping in front of his weapon to begin with. Silver wouldn’t kill them, but a gunshot wound could still leave enough damage to do so yet the vampire was still using her body to shield the humans from certain death.

Myles had moved forward in that time that the vampire took the bullets, reaching for the man that had been with the blonde and wounded woman, dragging him by his arm to try and pull him up. The vampire who’d been shot released her own spray of bullets directly into Myles chest propelling him backwards. He gasped for air, quickly scurrying onto the subway train and fleeing through the opposite side.

As the female death dealer made to follow, Lexa noticed the other vampire began walking toward the blonde and she took action immediately. Using surprise to her advantage, she jumped onto the vampire, using her upper thighs to lock into his neck and right shoulder as she bent forward to bring him to the ground. He grunted under the impact, but Lexa knew he wasn’t out. She could already hear the sirens outside near the steps leading into the terminal and she knew she couldn’t leave another body. Jumping up and away from the vampire, he was quick to rise to his knees, still dazed from meeting the ground face first. She used his position and confusion to her advantage and rammed her knee into his chin, launching him onto his back where he lay unconscious.

She turns, meeting wide blue eyes and halting.

She needs to leave. She needs to find her missing wolves and avoid the police that will be filling the subway shortly. Yet she stays rooted to her spot, looking into the eyes of a woman she does not know. Her heart thumps wildly, and she isn’t entirely sure if it’s because of the fight she just had or from the eyes that are boring into her now like they could devour her until there is nothing left.

It’s the voice from the top of the steps that frees her. The yelled warning distracts the blonde long enough for Lexa to flee onto the tracks and make her way through the dark tunnel.

She follows the tracks, stepping into a pathway of an abandoned rest stop, and smells blood. Staring at the steaming bullets left behind, Lexa makes her way further into the area. She can feel a nervous sort of tightness in her gut when she sees the open vent leading further underground. The idea of any vampire getting even close to the sewers that lead home make her wolf twitch and growl in aggravation and Lexa has to take a calming breath before she jumps down into the hole.

The smell of gunpowder and blood grow steadily stronger in the dark passages that run under the city. Lexa tenses even as her wolf grows ever more restless, ready for an attack. To rip anything apart that she deems dangerous. Following the death dealer so deep underground, with the unending paths that lead to her home, anxiety fills her bones. This is her territory and an enemy is at her door. She can already feel the taste of flesh as she imagines sinking her fangs into pale skin, but she shakes her head to clear it as she focuses on what her nose is telling her.

She finds the body a short distance from where she entered. He’s broken and bloodied, his face unrecognizable, but under the intense copper smell that laces his body she catches his scent.

Myles.

Lexa blinks, her emotions for the pup crashing through her system. It wounds her that one of her own, that pack, has been hurt and taken before his time began, but the anger she feels for him is overwhelming. He shouldn’t have been out here tonight. He wasn’t ready, yet her father sent him anyway. Now he’s dead. She realizes that victory stands on the back of sacrifice, but needless death is just reckless. Myles didn’t deserve this.

The smack of bare feet on concert alert Lexa to Raze’s arrival soon after his scent washes over her. She doesn’t take her eyes off of Myles’ body as she bends down to investigate what she can. The bullet holes still steam with the burn of the silver in his body, but she ignores it for any clue she may be able to gain from him.

It’s a vicious attack. Angry.

As if the one pulling the trigger had an all-consuming rage that she released on the poor pup.

Lexa grits her teeth, “His weapon is missing.”

She looks around to see if the gun might have just been thrown from the body, but no sign of it is in sight. She looks up at Raze, who stood over her as she did her examination, trying not to alert her to his labored breaths. He’s dark skin was bare and sweaty, blood covering his chest and abdomen as it leaked from his wounds. Three razor discs are lodged in different areas of his torso, with a deep slash at his left hip making Lexa believe there was a fourth. Claw marks are scratched deep into his neck and upper check, his eyes still luminous under the effects of two quick changes.

She stares at the blood as it drips slowly toward the ground.

Finally, she meets his nose – not wanting to agitate his wolf while he was wounded – and lifts a brow. “Those look painful.” Raze grunts, a deep gurgle that clogs his throat and Lexa identifies as a laugh, before he lets out a small whine, “Only when I breathe.”

Lexa hums an acknowledgment, already looking back over Myles’ body.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She ignores him with a frown firmly placed on her face.

“Why would she take his weapon?”

A ragged breath is released in the tense moment that follows her question. Lexa clenches her hands as she tries to see what possible reasons her father could have for this. She tries to believe that there isn’t any way that they’d be so stupid to use them, but there is no other explanation for the death dealer to have taken the pup’s weapon.

“You were using the UV ammunition,” Her voice is contained, even through clenched teeth, and Raze rumbles out a quick, “Necessary for the mission. Lucian didn’t want to take any chances.”

“A conversation I should have with him then.”

Steeling her gaze, Lexa sighs softly when she notices the blood still dripping softly down Raze’s skin. She reaches forward, grapping Myles arms to pull him onto her back and rumbles out a warning growl when the bigger man goes to take him. Raze inclines his head and drops his eyes, the closes he’ll come to summiting to Lexa while wounded, but enough for her to know he won’t fight her on this. She maneuvers the body so that she has a good grip on an arm and thigh both, warping him around her shoulders.

She has no trouble following Raze through the dark tunnels, her enhanced sight making everything as clear as if they were walking through sunlight, but she keeps her eyes straight so as not to look at the wounded lycan’s body. She doesn’t want to agitate the wolf any more than he already was being wounded and vulnerable away from the safety of the pack den. It’s for that reason she doesn’t necessarily want to question his actions, but she also needs some answers.

She knows her father didn’t want her on this mission. While the main reason still lies in his refusal to share his plans with her, she also sees it was so she would not object to the use of their secret ammunition. Now that the vampires have it, the lycans have not only lost their element of surprise, but now the death dealers have the opportunity to build defenses against said ammunition. It’s for that very reason that Lexa had wanted to wait before using the weapon to begin with, giving her team time to try and figure out a way to conceal its UV capabilities if a situation like this ever occurred. Now that the secret was out they’ve lost the one step of upper ground they’ve gained in decades, if not centuries.

To add to the list of things that made her head ache, Raze opened fire in full view of the public. She looks at the lycan who is walking a step behind her now, his breathing slightly labored and sweat coating his forehead. The brown of his eyes still shine with the effects of his recent changes, but they are unfocused and half lidded.

No, waiting certainly isn’t an option.

“What was so important to my father that you allowed yourself to make such a stupid decision as opening fire back there?” Lexa kept her voice soft and calm, not risking or wanting to put strain on the bigger man by using the Alpha power that coursed through her blood. Raze was a powerfully dominate lycan in his own right, second to her father before she came of age and proved herself more so. He was one of the strongest wolves that Lexa had ever known, but even he wouldn’t be able to resist the magic in an Alpha’s call that helped control the pack. She held him in too high regard to use such power on her lifelong friend, but if he forced her, she would not hesitate.

Raze released a harsh breath, his chest heaving for a moment, but his stance still strong and powerful. He worked the muscles in his jaw before finally answering the Lexa. “The mission was to retrieve the subject and get him back to Tsing. It was simple enough; I’ve been on many similar ops for the past few years, but this one,” he paused as if trying to wrap his head around something, “Lucian was very sure of this one, wanted us to bring him in as quickly as possible once we found him. We almost had the subject in hand, but once I realized the bloods were there I knew I wouldn’t be able to take him without them realizing it. Your father made his orders clear and I thought if we quickly eliminated them, we wouldn’t have to worry about anything they may have discovered from following us.”

“But there were civilians in that subway. People got hurt. Myles shot a woman and almost cost another her life. If it hadn’t been for that death dealer –” Lexa cuts herself off, still too puzzled about that turn of events to fully understand what she was saying. Raze didn’t bother questioning her halted speech so she went on, “What does my father want with these humans?”

“Don’t ask questions that will only lead to more, youngon. Your father is the only one that can answer them in any case. I just provide the muscle.” Lexa snorts, a smirk settling on her lips despite herself.

“I do suppose your doctrines in biology and genetics don’t give you much insight either.”

“Haven’t a clue how they’d help.” Lexa swallows to rid herself of the lump in her throat.

“I know he thinks it is better that I don’t understand all that is going on, but sending Myles out instead of any of my trained warriors was a mistake and you know it.”

Raze sighs as the tunnel passage opens into their underground den, his body relaxing significantly, though not completely with other wolves present. He halts in his steps and looks down at the girl in front of him. Lexa meets his eyes in challenge and he grins wolfishly at her, before lowering his gaze.

“Your father does trust you Lexa, but some things are better left unsaid and unknown.”

He nods his head toward a hall that leads to the lab, and she takes the hint to follow him. Tsing is there with Lexa’s father, speaking in hushed voices as they observe a flask filled with something dark and reeking of blood. Lexa walks up to them without a word, placing Myles’ body on a slab in the medic area. Lucian looks at her with unreadable eyes, but Lexa knows what they want to say.

It’s Raze that breaks the silence, leaning heavily on the slab with the body as he speaks, “We were ambushed. Death dealers. Three of them.” He’s panting softly, his wounds obviously catching up to him now as he can no longer speak in complete sentences.

Lexa remembers the two that she took out. “Five.”

“And the candidate?” Her father refuses to look at her as his eye bore into the taller man. Lexa feels a growl settle in her chest but she refuses to release it.

“We lost him.”

“You lost him,” Lucian’s voice is tight with anger, the alpha magic filling the air making the other three wolves in the room tense. Whimpering noises from the humans chained in the corner pull Lexa’s gaze to them and she clenches her teeth. Tsing is tsking at the mess of blood and silver in Myles’ body, pulling a bullet out but shaking her head as she dumps it in a try.

“Ag rounds. High content,” Raze said.

“Yes and the silver has penetrated his organs. Impossible for him to regenerate now so there’s no use in removing the rest.”

“You will remove the rest because he is not an animal that was gunned down. He was pack and he deserves better than this,” Lexa said. Her eyes are locked with her father’s as she speaks and she refuses to look away. She watches his jaw tick minutely as Raze releases a grunted whine when Tsing begins to remove the disc from his chest. “Relax,” is mumbled into his ear.

“The vampires didn’t realize that you were following a human, did they, Raze?” Lucian asks.

“No-ahh,” another pained grunt, “I mean I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think or you don’t know.”

“I’m not sure.” Lexa admires the way he glares at her father while still keeping his eye level lowered.

A beeping through the room causes Tsing to forgo removing the last disc to swirl another flask by the humans. Lexa watches her father as he stares intently into the clear glass, growling when it goes black and Tsing shakes her head. “Negative,” she sighs and looks over at the wounded wolf before turning her gaze back to Lucian. “I really must have a look at this Michael. He could be the key to our goal.”

Her father rumbles a growl, glaring at Raze as he turns to walk away, “Must I do everything myself.”

Lexa rushes after him, waiting until they are in the hallway outside of the labs, hearing Raze pained and anger howl as the last disc is removed echoing in the dark tunnels before she speaks.

“Why are you so interested in these humans? You have no right to keep taking them and locking them in here. It’s no better than what the vampires did to our people.” Lucian turns abruptly to glare down at his daughter. “Do not compare what they did to us to what I’m trying to accomplish. I release them the moment I have no more use of them and they are important to our cause.”

Lexa scowls, “Turning them without their consent is not releasing them. Of course, you wouldn’t want them speaking about their time here.”

“You do not get to question the choices I make. I’m Alpha and you need remember your place. That includes listening to orders when I tell you to stay away from missions that don’t concern you.”

“They concern me when you are placing inexperienced pack member in danger or getting them killed. And when you use the tools I helped you get so that we could have an advantage in this war only for you to ruin it.”

“Do not tell me how to run my pack, Alexandria!” He snarls, stepping closer into her space and pushing his dominance onto her. She stands her ground even as she grits her teeth in effort. “Everything I’m doing is to protect us all and finally put an end to this war.”

“Then why won’t you let me know what is you’re planning? Why won’t you just let me help?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“So help me understand. Tell me.”

“I don’t need you concerning yourself with any of this. Please,” Lucian eyes soften ever so slightly, “trust that I just want what’s best.” He goes to reach for his daughter to placate her but she steps out of his reach and turns, leaving her father alone in the hall.

~~

The air is pushed out of his lungs as Bellamy’s back smacks against the mat. Soon after, his sister lands atop of him, her shoulder digging into his chest as her head rolls away to the side in a low groan. He doesn’t even try to get up as he instead looks over to the left to watch the match still in place. Lincoln is holding two metal batons, spinning them expertly and moving to strike, only hitting once before his arm is yanked forward. The crack of bone snapping out of place makes Bellamy wince as he watches the other lycan stagger forward with a cry, unaware of the foot about to connect with the back of his head until it’s too late.

Anya is the only one still fairing, though even she seems a bit winded in his opinion. She grits her teeth in a snarl as she goes for a direct attack on the angry alpha still facing the fallen Lincoln. Bellamy holds his breath in anticipation as he waits for Anya to get her hit in, but at the last moment, Lexa drops to a knee and uses her shoulder to ram into the blonde’s abdomen. A heavy grunt is the only noise made before Lexa is on the blonde, wrapping her legs around her arm and neck in a sleeper hold. Bellamy watches as the seconds tick by and slowly turn to minutes. By now, the rest of them are just watching the power struggle in the middle of the training area, Lincoln grunting when Octavia repositions his arm.

Still neither woman seems to show signs of stopping.

Finally, Anya makes a snorting noise, spit dripping down her mouth as her fingers dig into Lexa’s calf one more time before she taps her hand against it. Lexa releases her immediately. Rolling onto her feet and offering the blonde a hand up. Anya glares at the hand before accepting it.

“Okay, now that you’ve successfully kicked our asses. Wanna tell us what’s up?” Octavia asks, rolling her neck until a satisfying pop is heard. Lexa only stares at her before turning to walk away. Anya rolls her eyes, but follows after the alpha. The Blake siblings share a look. “I mean, she didn’t say not to come along,” Octavia shrugs before rushing to catch up to the two other lycans her mate and brother trailing behind reluctantly.

No one makes a sound as the walk through the corridors of their underground den, passing the occasional lycan who inclines their head toward the young alpha. Lexa gives each a curt nod herself, but doesn’t stop like she normally would to speak soft pleasantries with her wolves. Instead she leads her small pack toward her quarters and waits until Bellamy closes the door before finally answering Octavia’s question.

“The plan I assumed my father has is now certainly in play and what’s more, I think he’s about to use it.”

“Have you figured out what it is?” Lincoln asks, leaning against the doorframe to listen for anyone who may be lurking in the halls. Lexa shakes her head softly, “Not so much, but I followed your dad today and he definitely gave me more insight.” At his raised brow, Lexa smirked.

“He says more when he tries to evade my questions. Even half answers can be used to one’s advantage.” Anya looks bored with the answer.

“And what advantage is that, Heda?”

“We now know what he wants. A man, human, one that was involved in a shootout tonight.” Lexa thought back to how he was helping the blonde with the wounded woman earlier in the night. “He may work around the area so I want you two,” she nods at Lincoln and Octavia, “to go and get the video footage from the subway terminal on North Blaine and Winchester. That’s where the fight took place. Be careful police are no doubt still viewing it as well, but get me a copy as soon as you can.”

“Sha, Heda,” Both wolves nod and leave right away. Lexa watches them go with a cluck of her tongue as she thinks back to earlier that night. She recalls the death dealer and the blonde woman.

“Bellamy, you and Anya need to go to Francis’ Memorial Hospital and look for a female doctor. She’s blonde, blue-eyed and more than likely working on anyone involved in the shooting. I want you to get what information you can about her for me, but under no circumstances do I want you to engage.”

“What would your father want with a human doctor; I thought Tsing was the more than enough for the last decade,” Anya asked.

“It’s not for my father. I just need to figure something out.” The other two wolves share a look that causes the alpha to growl softly in her chest.

“The vampires protected her tonight and I want to know why. Stop trying to over analysis my commands.”

Bellamy lets out a soft chuckle before inclining his head. He waits outside the door for Anya, who stares Lexa down for a moment before also taking her leave. She pauses outside the door and the quiet rumble of “Shouldn’t be too hard finding this doctor. Not too many blondes, blue eyed women in this side of the world. She must have fallen from the sky.” The young alpha rolls her eyes at her friends as she makes her way through the hidden passage in her quarters.

It leads her up into the tower above them, a long climb she enjoys on most days, but on those like today, she uses the lift she had constructed years ago. The cold wind hits her the moment she steps onto the balcony of the abandoned building. The moon is a little more than half full but her call warms Lexa all the same. She basks in the light that shines on her face and breaths in the night air.

Blue eyes fill her mind and her wolf almost purrs. Lexa swallows, staring out into the city until the first rays of dawn fill the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The ache in her head throbbed softly as usual; the cold steel helping slightly as she leaned her forehead against the locker. Sighing, Clarke counted to ten under her breath as she tended to do when the aches became too much to endure. 

“Another headache?” Michael asks from his own locker down the row as he pulls off his scrub top so he could replace it with a t-shirt. Clarke responds with a grunt, at which he snorts. “You should really get those checked out.”

“Not much to check out. They’ve been around for years and no one knows why.” Michael frowns but doesn’t reply.

They stay silent as they dress, their minds turned to the events from last night. Gunshots and cries echo in Clarke’s ears, the sticky crimson warmer than it’s ever been as she tried to keep it inside the woman – Maya – who’d been hit. She can feel it on her hands, the way she always feels it on her hands after she tries to save someone. The flowing blood from the woman making her chest tighten and her throat dry up. She wishes her mom was still alive so she could ask her if that was normal; if she too sometimes felt incapable when faced with it.

“You guys heading home?” Adam, another resident at the hospital, asks as he enters the room to get ready for his shift. He glances at Michael with barely hidden envy that doesn’t escape Clarke.

She answers before Michael even turns to see the new comer, “Jackson gave us the next few shifts off.”

Adam turns to look at her, his upper lip twitching slightly before he nods. Michael gives her a look which she ignores as she slams her locker shut.

“He said you did a great job in the surgery Griffin,” Adam said.

“Glad to know I did my job right.”

She leaves the room after that, Michael following quickly behind as she strides down the halls. “I can’t stand him.”

“He isn’t that bad. Just jealous you’re a much better doctor than most of us here.”

Clarke scoffs. “He’s more jealous of you than me. I can’t take doctors with egos that don’t match their skills.”

Michael smiles faintly, slinging an arm around Clarke’s shoulder as they make their way into the patient’s room. Maya sleeps as soundly as she can for someone who just underwent a lifesaving surgery, her vitals normal and heart steady. Clarke goes to check her pulse anyway, wanting to do something to make sure the young woman won’t die from the dumb luck of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

A nurse comes in to change her fluids and smiles understandably at the two doctors in the room. Her green eyes, while duller, remind Clarke of the woman from the night before. She tunes out the conversation between the nurse and Michael as she remembers her and the events from the subway.

The brunette’s eyes had been the first thing to catch Clarke’s attention in their brief encounter when they had bumped into each other. They had been a shade of green so light they almost looked blue when she first saw them, the fluorescent lightening doing a horrible job of expressing how truly beautiful must be.

It wasn’t until much later, with her hands sticky with blood and her mind unable to process a man being shot multiple times in front of her and _still_ scampering off, that she noticed how green they actually were. Clarke had locked eyes with her moments after watching the brunette bring down a grown man, knocking him out faster than Clarke thought possible. They had shined a vibrant emerald that almost seemed to have streaks gold. Clarke assumes she imagined that.

She thought she had imagined the woman when she turned away for a second only to find the spot empty when she looked back.

But how could she have imagined such eyes? Or the slight smile that had immediately sent butterflies into her belly.

No, Clarke was more than sure the brunette was real.

She just wasn’t sure how she felt about that knowledge knowing the woman also seemed to be involved with the shooting in some way. What other reason could she have had for not staying to speak to the police?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asks, startling her out of her thoughts. His tried frame settles in the arm chair leaned against a wall. Clarke shrugs, backing away from the bed and sitting in the chair next to him. “What is there to talk about?”

“How about the fact that you ran from cover in the middle of a shooting?”

Clarke scowls. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t have done the same thing. Hell, you came running to us once you realized what happened.”

Michael hummed, looking over at Maya, the steady rise and fall of her chest relaxing them both.

“I just,” he exhaled shakily, “I didn’t think I'd ever have to deal with something as bad as-“

Clarke frowned when he cut himself off. Reaching over, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“As Sam?” He nodded.

“I know what you mean.”

Michael shakes his head, running a hand through dirty blond hair and groans. “I don’t even think I’ve really processed it yet, you know?” Clarke nods.

“Yeah, I know. I keep hearing it in my head. Seeing it. I can still smell Maya’s blood.”

That makes his frown deepen.

“I wished I knew what it was about, as stupid as that sounds. I just want to know what was so important or bad that attacking in the middle of a subway was an easy decision.”

“It’s not stupid,” Clarke said, “I wish I knew too.”

They stay silent for an hour. Each taking turns checking on Maya before finally Michael said he was going to head home for a shower and some sleep. Clarke whispered her goodbyes, staying put in the chair even as the nurses changed shift and the sky darkened once again into night.

She was there for the first stirs of movement made by Maya, as the woman woke from her surgery induced sleep. Smiling softly, she explained to Maya what happened as best she could and watched as she fell back asleep. When Maya’s father finally made it to the hospital, Clarke accepted his hugs and thanks, explaining to him what she could before finally she took her leave.

She had spent most of her off day at the hospital, not wanting Maya to wake up alone and not feeling up to the idea of being in her own apartment by herself. Her mind kept replaying the events from the subway. She kept running back and forth between the mysterious woman with the green eyes and the man who was able to run away with three gunshot wounds in his chest. Clarke tries to understand, to think of anything that would make that possible, and she rules them out just as quickly as she does.

Not even a shot of pure adrenaline could have allowed him such a feat with one shot to the chest, let alone three.

She spent the rest of her night finally sleeping, too exhausted to dream or to notice the people watching her home. Even as she leaves for work in the earlier hours of the morning the next day, Clarke fails to see the men following her.

\---

 

“Doctor Griffin, have you seen Doctor Corvin?” Adam asked, accompanied by two police officers. Clarke tenses up slightly, unsure of what was happening. She and Michael didn’t always see each other right away when they shared shifts, but it was normal to assume the two would be together when they weren’t in surgery or on rounds. Considering Clarke herself had only clocked in an hour ago, her response was normal and, more importantly, true.

“Not since Thursday. Why, what’s going on?” Adam nodded, ignoring her question and addressing the officers. “You could try him at home, or wait till he comes in. Residents work around the clock, we don’t really have lives.”

One of the officers, a tall and angry looking man with a shiner and split lip, grunted. His name tag read Quint Taylor and Clarke didn’t like the wild look in his eyes.

Adam tried to hide his curiosity with worry, but the blonde saw right through him. “He’s not in some kind of trouble is he?”

“He’s wanted in questioning for a shooting that took place on Wednesday night.” The other officer, a Ryder Pierce, answered. Clarke looked at them suspiciously.

“On what grounds?” Quint glared at the blonde.

“None of your concern.”

“What my partner means to say is that it’s classified.”

Clarke raised a brow as she eyed the two. “Well if it has to do with my friend, you can imagine that I may be a bit worried. Considering I was with him during the shooting, I’d say you should be even more inclined to work with me here.” Both of the men tensed minutely, but then Ryder smiled at both doctors.

“We’ll stick around in case he does show up.” He and his partner left and Clarke watched them pause to speak with a woman and man who had been sitting in the waiting area. Quint said something that had the tall, curly haired man on his feet, his lips twisted in a snarl, but the woman pulled on he’s jacket to get him to back off. She didn’t even bother to look away from the magazine she was reading and both officers exchanged a few more words both taking their leave.

Clarke shook her head at the odd exchange but dismissed it as she left the lobby. She ignored Adam’s questions about Michael and entered an empty on-call room before pulling out her phone.

The long beep rang in her ears alerting her to the fact that she had instantly picked up her friend’s voice mail. “Michael, I don’t know why you haven’t shown up yet, but there are police here looking for you. They think you had something to do with the shooting. I know you didn’t and, to be honest, they seemed a little strange to me, but just in case be careful. Call me as soon as you can.”

With nothing more to do but wait for her friend’s call, Clarke begins her shift. The eyes that are trailing after her when she exits the room notice something that makes them narrow. With a soft growl, the woman gets up to leave, instructing her partner to stay on the mission before exiting the hospital.

\--

“Michael Corvin? You’re sure?” Lexa asks, holding the photo of the man who Myles tried to drag away the night of his death. Octavia nods her head, pulling out a file from her pack.

“We took the photo from the subway surveillance cameras, sick moves by the way,” Octavia grins as Lexa rolls her eyes, “And took them to Monty. He complied all the best ones or something and then ran a search on the area for a match. We found that Dr. Corvin works at Francis’ Memorial.”

“Same hospital as a Dr. Clarke Griffin,” Anya supplied as she walked into the room. “Or the blonde hair blue-eyed doctor you sent me and Blake to find. She clocked in today; guess she was on a break after the whole almost being shot to death thing.” Lexa glares at the blonde but stays silent.

Looking back down at the image in her hands she wonders what could possibly be so special about him.

“Pierce and Taylor were at the hospital looking for Michael Corvin. From what I heard, though, looks like the doc is missing. I think your da might be getting a little desperate.” Lexa snorts out a laugh.

“My father isn’t desperate. He sent Quint and Ryder out days ago and now I know why. It is interesting, though.” Lincoln, who’d been quite up to this point, looks to the young alpha.

“What is?”

“Last night, my father came back with bullet wounds and covered in blood. Not all of it was his. I’m starting to wonder if he found his human after all.”

Octavia’s eyebrows scrunched up in thought. “But he hasn’t brought anyone in? Do you think he killed him?” Lexa shook her head.

“Perhaps he turned him?”

Lincoln frowned. “If he turned him and didn’t bring him in, there is a lone wolf out there who could turn at any moment.”

“Full moon is two weeks away. The only thing that could trigger his change earlier is a vast amount of fear and stress. Even then, it wouldn’t be a full change,” Anya said, crossing her arms.

“He’s been in a shootout, has been bit by a grown ass man for no reason, and has probably been running ever since. How is that not enough fear and stress to cause the change?”

Lexa held her hand up to silence them. “Octavia’s right. At this point, we can only assume that my father has changed Dr. Corvin and given his drive at finding the man, I believe it’s the truth. We’re going to have to keep an eye out on Quint and Ryder to see if they find him, or find him ourselves. Be on the lookout, you all know how dangerous a new wolf can be, especially when they are ill prepared for the change.”

“Sha, Heda,” They all said.

“Good. Anya a word.” The clear dismissal from the young alpha had Lincoln and Octavia leaving the room while the blonde inclined her head.

“Clarke Griffin,” Lexa began, testing the name on her tongue before continuing. “What have you learned?” Anya shrugged.

“Not much, she was hidden in the room of a patient from the shooting the first day and we only discovered her when she was speaking to a nurse before she went home. We followed her but she did what any normal human would and slept before going back to the hospital.”

Lexa frowns, but nods as she continues her pacing.

Anya licks her lips before she speaks again. “There’s more. Two vampires were at the hospital today.” A low rumble can be heard as the growl settles Lexa’s chest, but the blonde keeps speaking. “I recognized one from the same building where the doctor lives. I couldn’t tell he was a blood until I caught a whiff of his scent but he’s the same one.”

“You didn’t dispose of them?” Lexa growls out which startles Anya, who raises a brow at Lexa as she began to pace her room.

“We were in the middle of a hospital, in broad daylight. Besides, they didn’t even look like they were targeting her or anything, but protecting her. Like, bodyguards or something. And you told us not to engage.”

“With her.” Lexa snarls, barely containing herself as she quickly controls her breathing. The other wolf lowers her eyes even as she watches the alpha resume her pacing. She thinks the conversation over but waits until she is dismissed before leaving the restless wolf.

“Tell Bellamy to remain with her until you go to relive him. I want both of you taking shifts to watch over the doctor and see what happens with her. Just until I figure out what it is the vampires want with her.”

Anya nods turning to leave but Lexa stops her again. “If the vampires look like they may try something, step in.” The demand was clearer than any other given to her at that point and Anya looked back to meet the alpha’s eyes briefly. “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa clenches her jaw as the blonde leaves her quarters, her wolf itching to follow and find the blonde doctor herself, but she controls the urge and instead gives into another one. Quickly shedding her clothes, she takes comfort in the pain that rips through her body as it shifts and stretches to accommodate the altering of her bones.

The change is never an easy process and only the stronger and older wolves have much control over changing without the moon’s call to help them. On average it takes up three minutes for a lycan to change into their Dual form, half-wolf half-human, and that is the one most prefer to fight in. It takes longer to shift into the 200 plus pound beast that more resembles the actual animal, with a more pronounced upper body like that of a bear or gorilla than a wolf.

Some of the stronger wolves have cut that time in half, but none can shift their form as fast as Lucian or Lexa, who have the added help of pack magic to quicken their change. Within minutes, Lexa’s fur has settled and her golden hued green eyes are more focused than ever. Streaks of black highlight the fur around her eyes. Coloring has always varied in the full form, never quite as natural as most wolves. Lexa’s own coloring matched her sire in all but the exact shade of gray. While Lucian had a more flat hue, Lexa’s own fur was slivery underneath the moonlight and warmer than her father’s darker metal shade.

Shaking out the last tingles of the change, she burrowed under the hole in her room designed for the very purpose of allowing her to leave in her wolf form. It leads out into the surrounding forest after a fifteen-minute trot and she rushed off the moment trees appeared in her vision.

She allowed herself this pleasure.

The freedom away from the den, her father, and thoughts of the war.

Even if it was only for a few fleeting moments, she ran and ran.

\-- ( **Slight time jump** )

He was used to the cold that filled his bones each time he entered the tombs. The glass giving the illusion of security, even as he knew it would take very little to actually get through. He hated this place, hated everything that it stood for and everything it held.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Nia said from behind him as she nods to the other vampires to leave the room. Roan doesn’t turn to look at her.

“I thought a visit might be in order. Wouldn’t want any rumors started about my absence from his chambers for the entire centuries he was sleeping away in there,” He nods toward the circular door on the ground, one of three, with a V engraved in the middle.

“He would be pleased that you think so,” Nia said as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Roan finally shifts his eyes so that they took in the relaxed demeanor that she held herself with. He tensed ever so slightly but didn’t shift away. “What is it you want, mother?”

Her jaw ticked. “Selene has been gone from the mansion for three nights.”

“Since when have you ever cared for Selene, much less her whereabouts?”

“It is not her I’m concerned for,” Nia turned to face her son “Amelia is due to arrive in less than a week’s time.”

“I’m aware.”

“Are you also aware of the battle that occurred late last week?” Roan glared at his mother.

“Of course. One of my men perished and another was taken by human police. As good as dead by now.”

Nia gave her son a wicked smile. “Yes, very unfortunate, but their objective was met and they died for their people. They died with honor.” Roan snorted.

“Death is still death.”

He turned to leave the tomb, leave his mother and father, and leave the rage that burned in his veins.

No good would come from fighting with her.

“He would be very disappointed to know that you failed in protecting her.” He stops.

“I have not failed. She still lives and plays doctor like nothing has changed.”

“Perhaps change is exactly what needs to occur.” Roan turns to look at the woman he calls mother, a title unworthy for her but true none the less. “What do you want?” He asks.

“I think it’s time we bring her in. With the awakening less than a week away, nothing can go wrong. Having her here may show favor to you. Besides, I think it’s high time you’ve met your bride.”

Roan rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree. His silence is all Nia needs to encourage her plan. “Bring her in and prepare her. Much change is to come.”

Roan watches his mother leave, the low burn in his chest settling as it always does when he no longer has to deal with his parents. Still he does see the advantages of her idea. Nothing could really prepare her for what she will become and he doesn’t want to drop everything on her at once.

So without much more thought he goes to prepare for his new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of inspiration to continue this last week and I really hope I can keep it. 
> 
> Warning: There is a fight scene at the end and I'm not sure how you'll handle it but it involves the stabbing of a major character who survives!
> 
> I edited the first two chapters a bit and have another fleshed out outline for this story, but we'll see if I stick to it. 
> 
> One more thing, I know I said in the first chapter that you didn't need to know the movie to enjoy this story and honestly I still don't think you do, but I'm going to allude hardcore to that universe. Also, there are storylines and scenes from that movie that will be in this universe, but I won't actually write out. They'll be talked about and hinted at, though, which is also how the majority of Michael and Selene's story are going to be. Since I don't want to just rewrite the movie with Clexa as the mains, though, I making this a new story altogether within the other story and around it.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Emerson walking toward him. By the look on his face, Cage assumes that the conversation his head of security wants to have with him should be held in a more private setting.

The main room is filled with both members of Amelia’s envoy and the vampiric aristocrats that take refuge in Viktor’s home, awaiting his distant awakening. Turning to address Kane, the ambassador sent personally by Amelia to prepare for her arrival, he smiles wide and apologizes for needing to see to matters of security. Kane returns his smile and dismisses his apology with a wave of the hand while he takes a sip of a glass filled with red liquid.  

Cage doesn’t even bother to see if Emerson is following him as he makes his way toward a back door that leads into one of the many hallways of the mansion. They walk silently, their steps rushed, until Cage stops in an area he feels distant and excluded enough to speak.

“What is it?” he asks, already impatient to know what his guard has to say.

“Selene has returned. You won’t like with whom.”

Cage sneers. “What do you mean by that? Where is she?”

“Her quarters. She locked herself away shortly after returning to the mansion an hour ago.”

“An hour?” Emerson casts his eyes down.

“Forgive me, sir. There was so much going on with preparing for Amelia’s arrival that my men only mentioned it me after the fact. It’s why she got him through the gate without my knowing sooner.”

Cage's voice is as icy as the blue that rims his irises. “Got who through the gate?” Emerson straightens his shoulders.

“A human.” Cage doesn’t even bother to try and hide his rage, a hiss escaping his mouth as his hands reach out to grip into the straps of Emerson’s jacket.

“First she obsesses over trying to find more lycans; embarrasses me in front of the envoy; disappears for days from the safety of the mansion and now you tell me what? She what? Has brought home a pet?”

The warrior remains still, eyes locked forward as Cage loosens his hold on him. Pressing down against the flaps of the jacket to straighten them back out, Cage pats Emerson’s chest. “Thank you for the information. I must see to Kane and his people, but once they retire I’ll be sure to deal with Selene. Please have some men stationed at her door to keep watch.”

He smirks.

“We mustn’t allow my future bride to make more of a mockery of herself than she already has. She needs to be much more compliant when she becomes my queen and we bring forth a new era of life for our people.”

Emerson nods his head, walking around Cage in order to follow his orders. Cage cracks his neck, relaxing his shoulders before he makes his way back toward the lounge.

From his corner against the dark pillars of the hallway, Roan watches him go with a smirk on his face. Perhaps he should go visit his father’s beloved Selene before he leaves so that he too may bear witness to the human who has her breaking protocol. Before Cage guts him and all that’s left are the rumors that spread through the mansion like flies at a slaughterhouse.

He sighs. Tempting as it sounds he has much more pressing matters to attend to.

Roan has his own future bride he needs to seek out and bring back to the mansion before the night is up.

Though he does find it interesting that Cage simply won’t release the ridiculous idea he has of pursing Selene. While she may very well be a favorite of his father’s she is in no way in line for any council positions that Cage could benefit from. Despite how much everyone likes to assume she is part of Viktor’s family, Roan knows she will never be more than a replacement for the sister he lost all those centuries ago.

A way for his father to alleviate the guilt and pain he has over Sonja’s death.

Roan clenches his first as the memories make their way into the forefront of his mind. Her screams echoing as he was forced to stand by and do nothing to help her. Her destruction still weighs heavily on Viktor, that much Roan is sure.

It’s laughable that Cage thinks he can gain any sort of advantage by trying. His arrogance grating on Roan’s nerves each time he uses his favor under Viktor for a deed performed centuries ago.

Roan looks forward toward Markus’ awakening if only to put that pathetic coward in his place. The idea of his blade dripping with Cages blood brings a smile to Roan’s face as he walks away toward the garage.

\--

Staying hidden in the shadows a short distance away Lexa watches as Clarke makes her way through the nearly empty streets toward her home, unaware of the two vampires following her. Far enough away from the blonde not to be noticed by her but close enough to step in if the need should arise. Too close for Lexa’s liking, her chest tightening with the desire to attack them and protect Clarke, but she remains hidden.

She almost snarls at their incompetence. While they may be far enough away to be undetected by human standards, they do nothing to hide from those who could actually hurt them. Like her. They are useless to the woman they are supposedly protecting.

Still Lexa makes no move to attack just yet. She wants to see if the vampires will do something themselves to show why they were keeping watch over the human doctor. But even her patience’s has its limits and after a day of nothing but them following the woman to and from work – not to mention the same basic reports from both Bellamy and Anya – Lexa finally gives into the need she has to confront the issues straight on. She waits until Clarke enters her apartment, waits until the light from a fourth floor window turns on, before she makes her move.

She goes around the building, moving fast and quietly through the ally so as to catch the vampires by surprise, not wanting to risk her scent alerting them to her presences. They were unmoving from their positions, watching the light from the window with disinterest, but also turning their heads to look out into the streets for any type of threat.

They didn’t look up or behind them.  

It made it easier for Lexa to drop from the building next door to the blonde’s, wrapping her thighs around the neck of one of the vampires and curling forward so that she could launch him into the brick wall. As he blinked dazedly, blood dripping from his nose, Lexa is able to break the shin of the second vampire. She used his falling momentum to yank his arms downward until he was on his knees.  She smashed his face into her rising knee, keeping his head clutched in her grasp and twisting quickly to snap his neck.

His body falls limply to the ground.

She turns back to the first vampire, who is blinking away his confusion and lurches toward her. His hiss turns into a gurgle as she ducks away from his hands and knees him in the groin. Hooking a heel between his feet, she trips him forward into the hard asphalt. Straddling his back she wraps her arm around his head.

“Why are you watching her?” She asks, holding the squirming man in place. He hisses, red spittle coating the air in front of him. Lexa tightens he grip on his neck, using her free arm to dig an elbow into his back. He grunts at the added pain. “Answer my question. Why are you protecting the doctor? What is she to you leeches?”

Still he remains resolute in his refusal to answer her and Lexa wastes little more time twisting his neck and snapping it similarly to his companion. She leaves the bodies there, confident they will be no more than dust once the sun rises. She isn’t sure if the blonde knew of her protection detail or not, but Lexa can provide protection for an innocent human should the need arise.

That is if Clarke was indeed innocent.

The lycan made her way up the fire escape, stepping onto the ledge of the building as she made her way toward the window that was now void of light. She waited just outside of for a moment, listening for the occupant inside and could hear the spring from a mattress. Realizing it meant the doctor was going to bed, Lexa eased the window open just enough to allow her entry.

She took a sniff of the air, trying to place what it could be that made the vampires so keen on protecting the woman. All she smelled was the scent she had quickly come to identify as Clarke’s mixed with a barely there stench of blood and death. She wasn’t surprised, the woman worked in a hospital after all, but what did catch her attention was the smell of another human whose scent filled the room as though they too frequented the apartment.

She twitched her nose and focused on the blonde’s warm scent. She told herself it was just to make sure that the doctor was completely human. To be fair, Lexa had never smelled a human quite like this before. Different than anything she’d come across and quite difficult to describe. All she knew was that it made her feel nice and relaxed her wolf despite herself.

She blinked twice before realizing that she had been staring at a door to her left, the scent profoundly stronger behind the door. _Her bedroom_ Lexa thinks as she makes her way through the living room she found herself in. Lexa took in the disarray of papers and arbitrary objects that swamped a desk in the corner of the room. She moves toward it, letting her fingers skim through pages, but ignoring them. As she lifts a book Lexa notices a half-eaten protein bar resting in its wrapper underneath. A grin almost reaches her lips even as she thinks she should be disgusted.

She placed the book back down, picking up a framed photo instead. A young couple with a small blonde child in their lap – no doubt the doctor sleeping in the other room – were smiling widely. Clarke, with blue eyes shining and a front tooth missing, was immortalized in the frame wrapped tightly by the love the two held for the girl. _Her parents?_ Lexa thinks. She wonders where they are and if they know of the danger their daughter has found herself in whether Clarke knows it or not.  

One thing is certain from the picture though; they looked happy.

A groan from the bed’s springs makes Lexa tense as she strains her ears to hear the woman, but the soft sigh that comes makes her believe Clarke was just adjusting her position. She looks back down at the picture she is still holding.

Lexa’s eyebrow twitches as she looks at the older woman, having a vague memory in her mind. She shakes the thought away. Ignoring the itching feeling of recognition and looking at the other photo. Clarke is older in this picture, in a black cap and gown opened to show a flowing white dress. She has her arm wrapped around the waist of a boy with dark skin and kind eyes, his arm slung over her shoulder as they proudly hold their diplomas out for all to see. Clarke has her mouth slightly open in this picture, as if the photographer caught her mid laugh, and this time Lexa can’t keep her lips from turning up slightly.

So much light filled the bright blue eyes in the photos, happiness and warmth. When Lexa had first seen those eyes, as beautiful and breathtaking as they had been, they held a sadness that lurked beneath the surface. They had looked pained and made her ache with the need to clear them of their trouble. She wonders what happened to the blonde that took the light from her eyes. If the reason the vampires are protecting her has anything to do with it.

 Setting the picture back down she continues looking through the area, finding nothing out of the ordinary for a woman who spends more of her time outside of her home than in it. Lexa’s lips set in a thin line when she wonders if she’ll have to approach the blonde forthright. She doesn’t get much time to decide when a phone’s shrill ring breaks the silence of the apartment.

Lexa waits a moment and listens to Clarke’s sleepy “‘ello” before a stream of words follow which she can’t comprehend.

“Clarke!” The only word that she understood shouted through the speakers of the doctor’s phone and through the cheap plaster of the walls.

“Michael, wait, slow down,” Clarke said and Lexa hears her getting out of bed. Against her instincts, Lexa inches closer in hopes of hearing both sides of the conversation. It’s still mumbled words that slurred together in the man’s haste to speak. Lexa presses tighter against the wall. She tenses when the words “monster” and “bit me” are clearly said over the line.

So focused on trying to listen to what the man is saying, Lexa is unprepared to have the door to her left swings open and the blonde doctor hurries out. Clarke makes her way toward her shoes, the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear as she struggles to get dressed. She hasn’t even noticed Lexa, who is still tensed and standing five feet away from the blonde.

“Look, Michael, just get to the hospital. I’ll be right there,” Clarke said hanging up the phone. She reaches out for the jacket thrown over her couch and turns to leave only to yelp when faced with Lexa’s blank expression.

“What are– how did you get in my apartment?” She asks, backing away quickly and stumbling against her coffee table. Lexa doesn’t reply but moves forward to slowly follow the blonde. “You’re the woman from the subway station. The one who helped me,” Clarke continues as her back hits a wall. Lexa still says nothing; green eyes boring into Clarke as the alpha stops just outside the blonde’s person bubble.

Lexa ignores the urge she has to drop her gaze to the woman’s throat when Clarke gulps nervously. The sound of Clarke’s heart as it beats rapidly in fear stirs her wolf but she doesn’t let it distract her.

“What do you want?” Lexa tilts her head.

“I want to know why they're protecting you,” she said. Clarke’s eyes widen, either from the shock of hearing Lexa speak for the first time or her apparent confusion over her words, Lexa can’t be sure.

“Who? What are you talking about? No one is protecting me,” Clarke said, eyebrows furrowed. Lexa stares at her blankly while she listens to the still frantic beating of the blonde’s heart. It makes it much more difficult to decipher if the blonde is lying in this way with her heart not at its normal rate, but Lexa can tell in either case that Clare isn’t lying.

 It makes Lexa’s own brows wrinkle in confusion. She goes to say something, what Lexa isn’t sure, when the sound of thumps against the walls outside Clarke’s apartment interrupts her. The window that Lexa used to enter previously burst, glass exploding inward along with the body of a vampire who has made his way inside the apartment. He hisses at Lexa, fangs elongated and eyes bright blue. “What the fuck?” Lexa hears Clarke scream, but pays her little mind as she pulls out one of her daggers, trying desperately not to make any more noise than this the idiot already has.

Before either one can make a move, two more vampires make their way inside, their guns already were drawn. Lexa growls ‘ _So much for keeping this quite_ ’. When more thumps are heard against the walks, Lexa knows she’s more outnumber than she can hope to be. Still the vampires don’t open fire and when a hand grasps at the back of jacket she realizes why. They don’t want to hit Clarke.

Lexa sniffs the air, counting another two vampires just outside the window and looks at the layout of the apartment. She can risk attacking the vamp closes to her without much trouble if she can distract the other two with the guns. Clarke is pressed against her back so they won’t shoot until they are certain they won’t hit her. Lexa clenches her jaw. She also doesn’t want to put the blonde in any more danger than she already has, but with the vamps slowly closing in she decides to take action. Kicking the coffee table in front of her up, she pushes it toward the two gun wielding vamps, distracting them long enough to kick the first one in his knee and shove her blade into his chest.

Quickly, as she moves to slice through the neck of another and knee the third in the face she yells out a, “Run!” in Clarke’s direction. The blonde stares at her for a moment with eyes to shocked to do anything. But when the next two vampires come in through the window open fire she hastily leaves out the door.

\--

Clarke barrels into the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time in her haste to escape the sound of gunfire that comes from her apartment. She is still trying to processes how exactly they got into her fourth story apartment through the window and why that man’s face looked the way it did. She feels conflicted over leaving the woman in there with those men but at the same time tries not to think about how easy it was for her to kill two of them right in front of her.

Realistically Clarke realizes that the woman was doing it to save their lives, but at the same time she has no idea why their lives needed saving in the first place. Why was she even in Clarke’s apartment to begin with? And what was all that talk about someone protecting her? That woman wanted answers to a question Clarke didn’t even know needed to be asked and all that having that woman show up in Clarke’s life was bring about questions of her own. 

Still Clarke can’t help but feel grateful that she was there to save her from those men. She won’t lie and say she didn’t feel twice as safe behind the determined and powerful form of the mysterious woman. Clarke can only hope that she makes it out of her apartment in one piece and if not, that she at least stay safe until the blonde could go and get help.

Exiting her building, Clarke takes off toward the end of the street in search of the patrol car that is always parked behind one of the buildings near the subway. She doesn’t get very far, however, before she runs into the body of a man with a wicked smile.

“Hello, Princess,” he said, before grasping her arm and pulling her along into the ally that he came out of. Clarke claws at his hand, digging her heels into the ground, but to no avail. She screams and he seems to get more annoyed than worried. The next thing Clarke knows is that he’s lifted her over his shoulder and is carrying her toward a car parked just outside of her building. She yells some more, smacking her fist against the man’s back and kicking her legs out but he just holds on tighter.

Before they can get within ten feet of the car something falls and smashes into the roof, denting it so much that the windshield shatters under the weight. The man actually growls at this. Clarke twists in his hold to see him glaring at the woman from her apartment, who’s standing on the car over a body. Clarke gulps when she notices the woman’s eyes are blazing with a golden hue, her teeth longer than they were upstairs and her body shaped oddly. Clarke doesn’t get much more chance to look at the woman before she is tackled from the car by another body that has appeared from nowhere and the man, still carrying Clarke, starts running in the opposite direction.

She continues to struggle in his hold pausing only when an earth-shattering howl is heard echoing down the streets. The man seems to pay it no mind because he keeps running at a speed Clarke can’t even begin to understand and makes a sharp turn down an alley. Clarke knows that this will lead into a more secluded area filled with warehouses and empty buildings near the docks. She doubles her efforts in trying to escape.

When another howl pierces the night, the man pulls into an abrupt stop. He shifts, looking around the ally trying to decide on another path to take when a shadow darkens the entryway behind them. Clarke, being held behind the man sees her first; her chest heaving and hair blowing wildly around her face. Her nails are longer and shaper than any humans can be and her mouth is opened to reveal dripping fangs. Her eyes, no longer shining in a burst of green or gold haven darken so much that even from this distance all that Clarke can see is black.

She can feel her heart beat accelerating even faster and at this point the blonde is surprised she hasn’t gone into cardiac arrest. The man for his part hasn’t even turned to look at the danger that awaits him at the end of the ally. Clarke can feel him inhale once, before he releases a soft chuckle that sends chills down her spine. Quickly, before she can even comprehend what is happening, Clarke feels herself being shifted so her back is pressed flushed against his front. He spins so that he is facing the woman who looks ready to kill him with her bare hands.

Clarke isn’t doubtful she could. The man must not think so however because he while he keeps the woman in his eyesight, he reaches under his jacket to pull out a dagger of his own. Honestly Clarke is too in shock and terrified to question why all these people seem to think it’s okay to just randomly carry big ass knives with them to care. What she does care about is the fact that he shifts the knife in front of her and as the woman begins to move forward he slices it in the flesh of his own wrist. Clarke’s eyes widen in unmasked shock as to why the man would slit his wrists but she can’t process it or even act in trying to stop the bleeding like her medical trained brain tells her to do because then she feels a piercing pain in her shoulder. White hot heat makes her blood burn and her scream only last long enough for the man to push his blood gushing wrist into her mouth and forces the hot red liquid down her throat.

Clarke hears the growl rip from the woman’s throat and the last thing she sees before she’s consumed by darkness is a towering figure with claws and fangs running toward them.

\--

Roan underestimated just how fast it would take Lexa to shift. He had hoped that by the time the wolf had finished he’d have already set the doctor down and would be able to dispose of the woman once and for all in a few short jabs of his dagger. Realistically he knew that using the gun would be much faster in taking her down, but he used that weapon as a last resort when it came to fighting the lycan’s in their dual form. He saw no honor in using a gun in a single combat fight. He much preferred the rush of hand to hand and steel to steel anyway.

And Lexa was a special lycan; one that deserved to meet her death at the end of his blade in a fight and not by the rushed release of a bullet.

She was upon him far quicker than he could have anticipated and Roan had barely had time to shift the unconscious to the side, basically dump her against the wall, before he had to dodge a clawed hand to the neck. Lexa was fast. Faster than any one that Roan had ever fought before but he had always known this. She used her new height advantage, even if it was only by a foot or two, to stay a good distances away as she slashed and pawed at Roan. He ducked down from another swing, taking a knee to the gut that he had to ignore. She cut at his back breaking the skin through his clothes as he moved to shift their positions. His fast steps allowed him a moment to clench his jaw as the pain throbbed across his back. Roan turned quickly, pulling a second dagger out of the sheath in his pants and getting into a fighting stance.

He paused as he watched Lexa sniff at the still unconscious blonde, her muzzle moving Clarke’s head to the side before the wolf snapped her head back in Roan’s direction. A snarl tore from her throat as she moved forward. Her back hind legs making her tilt forward in a swaggered run as she rushed at the vampire. Roan held his ground and blocked one swipe of her claws with his arm, using the moment to slash his dagger against the underside of her ribs. A growl was the only indication that she felt the cut, her teeth snapping at Roan. He was able to easily back away from shape fangs, kicking at Lexa’s right knee and driving his elbow into the back of her neck.

She staggered, her height making her stumble in the close position she had to the ground when he pushed her forward, but Lexa used her leg to sweep him forward as well. Both jumped to keep their backs from each other for long. Roan attacked first this time, moving his arms forward in an array of slashes and jabs, hitting twice; once at Lexa’s left arm from when she tried to deflect his attack and the other right below his pervious hit on her ribs. Lexa moved to go right, however, and when Roan went to follow she shifted left and clipped him in under his chin with enough force to lift him off the ground and push him back.

Roan grunted, spitting out blood as he stood to face the panting lycan.

Roan smirked, “Just like old times. Remember how those ended?” Lexa snarled, striding forward to meet Roan in another round of feints and jabs. Lexa knocks one of Roan’s daggers out of his hand. He doesn’t let it stop him from using his remaining one to try a cut her. Finally, Roan is able to catch Lexa’s wrist after she went to punch him, pulling her forward onto his blade. A high whine escapes her throat and she staggers against him.

“Guess this is finally the end, huh little Lexa?” He said, driving the dagger in a little deeper. He feels the rumble from her chest before he hears the growl. Roan barely has the time to pull his face away before the fangs took a chuck out of his neck. Moving to the left, however, made him unable to block the hand that shifted upward and clipped him in the face.

Pain blossomed across his forehead and blood leaked into his eyes. He blinked away his confusion but Lexa kicked him in the chest before he could really process much else. He tumbled back, somersaulting into the street, and laying on the asphalt for a moment before rising to one knee. He glared at Lexa who stood were he’d left her ten feet away. He didn’t get much chance to do much of anything though, when the high beams of a moving truck struck him moments before the vehicle did.  

\--

Lexa exhaled shakily as she willed her body to relax enough to shift back to her human form. She didn’t know how long Roan would be out, but she wanted to be far gone by the time he returned. She limped over to Clarke’s unmoving body pausing to kneel down by the woman. Gulping through the pain of her wounds, she made quick work in lifting the blonde as gently as she could and carried her away from the alley.

It was obvious to Lexa now more than ever that Clarke was somehow important to the vampires. She had worked that out when she realized that there were vamps guarding the doctor, but Roan himself coming for her only made Lexa more than positive that Clarke was special. How, she wasn’t sure yet but she would figure it out in due time.

It didn’t escape her notice that Clarke also didn’t seem to have a clue about what was going on and looked to be trying in vain to escape from Roan before Lexa had arrived. Curling her upper lip, Lexa tried to ignore the smell of Clarke’s blood as it seeped from the wound Roan had made I her shoulder. Lexa can still feel the complete rage her wolf had enter at seeing him sink his teeth into the woman’s skin. There was a tightness in Lexa’s chest. A sorrow for the blonde doctor who would no longer be able to go on living in a world she knew now that Roan had turned her.

Lexa couldn’t help but worry that the blonde wouldn’t even make it through the night with the venom slowly working its way through her blood stream. But Roan and the other vampires wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble to protect Clarke only to have her die at a botched attempt at turning her. No, Roan must have at least known that she could survive the strain. That put her mind at ease if for a moment.

Grunting as she shifted, Lexa whined at the pain in her belly where Roan’s dagger had ended up. While she knew shifting helped her heal faster, putting strain on her body after such a wound was inflicted put her at risk. Her skin felt raw and flushed, the night air doing little for her as it usually did. Soon her breaths came in shallow pants and she didn’t know if she was even going in the right direction anymore.

She couldn’t risk taking Clarke back to the den. She wasn’t strong enough to protect her there and she wasn’t about to bring a new vampire into her home. Not yet. Still, she was also not about to leave the blonde alone to deal with this; especially not when the vampires seemed so desperate to keep her from Lexa.

Pulling Clarke a little closer to herself, Lexa continued to trek through the empty streets. She could feel the blood from the wounds running down her bare skin. She prayed that no one would see her; a naked and bloodied woman carrying another woman down the dark streets of Tondisi. That certainly wouldn’t help matters any more.   

As she feels the faint tickling in the back of her mind that warns her she won’t be able to move for much longer she finally sees her goal in sight. Sighing gratefully, she hurries along as best she can.

Lexa barely makes it to the room of the safe house, placing Clarke on the bed, before the blood loss and sheer exhaustion finally make her succumb to blissful sleep. Her body curls around Clarke’s without thought.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think.


End file.
